Baby, We're Like A Time Bomb
by Denotation Lover
Summary: Sammi was like any other teen, except for the fact that her best friends are All Time Low, But when fame gets to Jack's head and he starts to act like an ass, He'll have to fight to win her back. Will he succeed, will he be heartbroken?  New chapt. Daily
1. Two Kids, No Consequences

Have you ever been so confused with life that you didn't know where to go, who to go to, or what to do about it all?  
>Well, welcome to my life. Even if you haven't felt this way, welcome to this <em>thing<em> I call life; or at least I'm told is life.

It was an average day for me in my mid-senior year. The wind was a light breeze, to say the most. It was April and everything seemed to be going according y to the plans I had set in my mind.  
>Yes; my school <em>was<em> that predictable.

I walked into my social studies class and sat in my assigned seat next to one of three of my best friends, Alex Gaskarth.

I've known Alex since sixth grade; when he moved next door, our friendship blossomed. We instantly clicked and we have been extremely close ever since then.

The social studies teacher walked into our large classroom and started lecturing us on the French Revolution in a monotone voice.  
>"As you see by your text, King Louis XVI was not a good man. He pushed unfair taxes and land divisions toward the third estate. The third estate…" she continued to go on and on and on until I could hardly keep myself awake.<br>That's when Alex passed me a note. "Hey." The note read. I could hardly read his scrawl-like handwriting

"Hai. What's up?" I wrote onto the piece of notebook paper. I folded it back up discretely before handing it back t him, not wanting to get caught.  
>"Nothing much. Just passing notes with you :3"<br>Heh.

An emoticon.

_Cute._

"Obviously…"  
>"Hey, wanna hand out after school today?"<p>

"I'll see, mom's been suspicious lately"

"Okay. Text me?"  
>"Sounds Good."<br>The bus ride home was sort of normal. It was quiet as the other students whispered to one another. Yes, whispered. Our bus driver was in the usual terrible mood to say the least. I sat next to another of the three best friends of mine, Rian Dawson. He lived a few houses away from me, but he was always there when II needed him.

When we got off the bus and parted ways, I saw my third best friend, Zack Merrick. He lived nest to Alex and I met him around the same time that I met Rian; Kindergarten. I decided to walk over to him. "Hey!' I said.

"Oh, hey Sammi," He said, looking up from his iPod aand taking out one of the blue earbuds.

"Whattcha listening to?" I asked, taking the iPod from his hands. "Ah…Mayday Parade," I smiled at him, which he returned by offering me the unoccupied earpiece. I put it in my ear and the song "Oh Well, Oh Well" filled my ears.

I smiled and thought to myself, _my favorite.._

We eventually made it up and down our street and up my driveway.  
>"I've gotta go, Zack. Text me?" I asked. He nodded and smiled as he started to walk back in the direction of his house. He was the quiet type, which I admired.<p>

I entered my house to find a note aon the table next to a can of Monster Energy and the new Mayday Parade CD. I picked up the piece of paper and read it to myself.

_"Samantha, I had to go on a business trip. I should be back in a week or two. Sorry to spring this on you so quickly. I brought you something to drink and a new CD. Behave. I'll call when I can._

_ -Mom"  
><em> I had some trouble reading her handwriting, but thankfully, after seventeen years in her house, I was able to read it.

I carried the note and CD and drink to my room, placing the CD on my cd rack and the note and drink on my desk.

I texted Alex and Zack, after what seemed like thirty minutes, I got bored of waiting and went outside.

A tall, lanky teenager, with black hair and that looked my age was carrying boxes into the house next to mine. It was about time we got neighbors… I walked toward him. "May I help you?" he asked me with curiosity on his face and in his voice.

"Actually," I started, "I was going to ask you that. I live right next door,"

"Thanks, that would be great." He said with a sigh that showed some relief.

"Any time." I stated, picking up two of the larger boxes and started to walk toward his door, with the stranger following me.

"Jack, if you would ch-" She focused her eyes on me. "Oh…Now who may you be?"  
>"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammi."<p>

"Well, I'm Sherri Barakat, you obviously know Jack, mind if I ask how?"

"Oh, I just met him outside. He looked like he was struggling with the boxes, so I thought I would help. I live right next door."

"Oh, alright then. Jack, Sammi, I'll take care of the rest of the stuff if you would like to go out and have fun for a little while?"

Jack and I were sitting under a large oak tree in the park outside of our quiet street. We were exactly alike.

Shall I say a fourth best friend?  
>Maybe…just maybe.<p>

Nobody was around. We could do practically whatever we wanted without getting caught.  
>Just two kids… No consequences.<p>

He put his arm around my waist and let out a sigh of happiness. And, of course me being the easily pleased type of girl that I was, I started to blush. Jack giggled and poked my side. "Somebody's blushing…!" he said in a childish tone. Which, of course, made me blush even more.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed!" I joked. God, this night was amazing.  
>We arrived at his house to find his mother gone, a note sat taped to the counter.<p>

"_Jack, I had to go to your aunt's house. I've unpacked, all you have to do is organize your room. I should be back Monday._

_ -Mom."_

He sighed and I decided to speak up. "It's Easter break at the high school I go to. We don't go back until next Thursday. My mom's out of town if you want to stay the night?"  
>He raised an eyebrow at me.<p>

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" We both burst out laughing. "I get lonely when my Mom's on business trips because I don't have any siblings and my parents divorced. You just moved here and I don't want you to be lonely, too."  
>He laughed and nodded his head in approval. "Seems like a good idea." He said smiling. "I'll go get my stuff. So see you later?"<br>I nodded, smiled, and left.

We watched a few movies. Played some video games. And prank called Alex, Rian, and Zack. I happened to have become extremely tired, come 3 AM. "I'm tired…I'm gonna go to bed." I yawned. He smiled.  
>"Night," he simply responded.<p>

He slept on my bedroom floor (Because I'm a greedy asshole that didn't want to give up my bed).  
>Friendship.<br>It's a lovely thing, isn't it? 


	2. Got My Heart In Your Hands

I groaned as the morning sunlight hit my eyes, making me fall off of my bed. "Shit," I mumbled. Remembering Jack was here, I got up and walked downstairs.

He was watching Chowder on Cartoon Network. I giggled and shook my head.

Such a child.

It was Saturday and I didn't have plans other than a party at Rian's. And by party, I mean him, me, Alex, and Zack. We didn't have all that many friends, not that I cared, we had each other. I should bring along Jack, I'm sure they wouldn't mind…

Slumping onto the couch next to Jack, I sipped my vanilla frap from the Starbucks at Walmart I had brought the night before. Jack took the bottle and took a sip. "Bitch…"I groaned. "I was drinking that…"  
>"I'm aware, I am drinking it now." Jack said with a smirk plastered across his face. I giggled, obviously not having a comeback.<p>

"Het Jack," I started, "I'm going to my friend Rian's house today to hang out with him, my friend Alex, and my friend Zack, wanna come with?"  
>He smiled, "Sure."<p>

I sat in Rian's dining room with Alex. Zack, Jack, and Rian were playing Black Ops in the living room. They seemed to have clicked very quickly, which I was proud of.

"So," Alex said, ending our awkward silence, "You're dating him?"

I tried no to blush, though I probably had failed miserably. I honestly had not thought of that. "No…"

"_Yet."_ Said Alex. I could feel my cheeks flush a deep shade of pink at the sound of that.

_Yet…_

Jack walked in and sat next to me. Alex laughed and walked to where Zack and Rian were. "What was that about?" he asked me, concerned.

"Nothing…"

Eventually, Hell-oh, that's not what it's called? Oh, yeah! School made it's was back into our lives.

My algebra teacher walked in and wrote some long-ass equation on the white board.

Humph. What a _great_ way to start a day. That's when Mr. Freshliee made an announcement that certainly got my attention. "Class, we have a new student. Mr. Barakat, if you would introduce yourself?"

_Barakat_.

Where had I heard that before? That's when the answer stood up.

Jack! Of course! He gave a shy wave to the class and caught my gaze, which he returned with a playful- wink that Alex smirked at. Rolling my eyes at Alex's remark, the teacher continued to talk.

"Barakat, if you would not mind, tell us about yourself."

"Oh, err…I like music. A lot. And I'm very childish…That's really all you have to know.

"HE'S SUCH A FLIRT!" Alex said loudly as we all made our was back to our houses without Jack.

"Nah…he was just playing around. Right Rian?" Rian sighed, I looked to Zack, who shook his his head, obviously agreeing with Alex and Rian.

I sighed and looked towards my feet which were kicking a small rock across the street pavement.

We eventually reached our own houses, I walked in mine and saw my mother pacing back and forth across the kitchen. "Hey," I stated. Before going into my room.

"Samantha!" She yelled. I couldn't quite tell if she was happy, or angry with me.

"Yes…?

"My job has let me stay here! We're not moving!" Never, NOT ONCE, had moving crossed my mind. "Oh, and a young boy, Jack, came over for you."  
>I suddenly perked up. Why did he need me suddenly…? I knew Alex's answer; ("To flirt!") but his first day surely couldn't have sucked that bad, right? Then again, our school did suck some MAJOR balls…<p>

I decided to go over to his house.

Mrs. Barakat welcomed me in and I made my way to Jack's room. I cracked open the door and found him drawing and listening to music with his iPod obviously all the way up.

As I walked in, he smiled. I saw right through that fake smile plastered onto his face. Something was up, and I was determined to find out.

I sat next to him and looked to see what was playing in the music player he had in his left hand.

Coldplay…

Nice.

I took the iPod and plugged it into the iDock on his desk nearby. I switched the song to "Viva La Vida" and before we could both realize it, we were in a full-blown singing expose'.

The song eventually ended and "Angel In Disguise" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on.

His smile faded.

What was going on…?  
>As I made my way to the bed he was sitting on after turning off the iPod and unplugging it, he snapped back into the reality we were born into.<p>

"Jack…?" I asked, slightly worried. He was surely one of my best friends, even ifg I did only know him for about three weeks, but he meant so much to me…

"Yeah, Sammi?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You don't seem…well…"  
>"What?." He snapped. I was not expecting that type of response.<p>

"Yourself! You aren't the sexually childish senior I know and love!" I blurted out.

He just sat there.

"Tell me what's going on…?"

"It's nothing."

"_Come on…!_ You're one of my few best friends! I don't see why you can't tell me…"  
>"It's just…"<br>"What the fuck is it?"  
>"Wow! You desperate bitch. You really wanna know? Fine! My girlfriend of four fucking years dumped me. Does that answer your fucking question?"<br>I sat there.

Speechless.

Absolutely speechless.


End file.
